


Conquest Supports but Shorter

by Silver_Apple



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Abbreviated supports for people who can't read. Like me.





	1. Jakob and Azura (C)

Azura: I'm an orphan

Jakob: same hat

Azura: wait fuck


	2. Peri and Charlotte (C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know i had a perfectly finished draft unposted.
> 
> or that i had ever played fire emblem conquest i blocked this game from memory

Peri: i wanna murder

Charlotte: that's not the correct way to be heterosexual

Peri: no I really just wanna stab someone

Charlotte: no ur het.


End file.
